


Au bout de la rose

by LovingStars



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: F/F, F/M, Histoire - Freeform, Sexe, Violence, autre personnages plus tard
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStars/pseuds/LovingStars
Summary: Prequel d'Une nuit à ParisDes empires , des royaumes marqué par une promesse ,et là où éclot l'amour , le désespoir n'est jamais loin .
Relationships: France/United Kingdom (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Une histoire d'empire , d'amour , de promesse ,de guerre et de Révolution menant des empires à leur fin et à la naissance des nations .  
Les histoires de ces anciens empires se réveillant de leur sombre tombeaux pour de nouveaux être sur le devant de la scène , auprès de souverains qui les ont cotoyer et amené à leur plus haut prestige ou à leur fin inévitable.  
Ceci ce passant du XVIIe jusqu'à la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale.

Tout ces souvenirs , ces moments vécus par elle et les autres pays . Tout ses amours passé dont il ne reste plus que le souvenir d'un baisé , d'une caresse sur le corps .Cela faisait sourire la femme , qui se remémorer tout cela . Alors qu'elle se trouvait assise dans un petit restaurant , très peu connu parmi les pays et encore moins parmi les Hommes.


	2. La fin de la Renaissance

Le 14 mai 1643, La mort avait emporté avec elle au château neuf de Saint-Germain-en-Laye , le roi Louis XIII. Son corps reposait dans son lit, à ses côtés sa femme maintenant veuve, Anne d'Autriche avec leurs deux jeunes fils, Louis et Philippe . Tous les trois étaient agenouillé contre le lit pleurant leur défunt père et époux. Dans la chambre se trouvait présent le cardinal Mazarin et le Royaume de France qui regardait sans un mot la scène. Le royaume de France regardait avec une certaine tristesse le corps de son souverain Louis XIII, qui laissent en pleurs son épouse Anne d'Autriche et leurs deux enfants, seul face à leurs ennemis présents au sein de la cour. Et ne possédant que peu de véritables alliées.

Avant de se retirer dans ses appartements, elle murmura à l'oreille d'Anne d'Autriche :

-Soyez forte, ma reine, vous allez devoir garder toutes vos forces pour Louis qui est trop jeune pour gouverner et pour contrer ceux qui tenteront de l'écarter du pouvoir ou de lui en prendre une partie. Ne pas tomber dans la mélancolie et ne soyez pas passive. Vous allez devoir diriger en tant que régente.

Elle s'en alla sans attendre la réponse de la régente.

Arrivait dans ses appartements, la femme enleva sa robe et décrocha la rose rouge qui était sur son corset et la posa sur son secrétaire, enlevant par la suite son corset qu'elle jeta négligemment sur le sol suivit de ses bas et chaussures. Elle se regarda dans la bassine d'eau froide qu'elle avait demandée pour pouvoir se rafraîchir avant d'aller se coucher. Elle prit un bout de tissus, le trempa dans l'eau et le passa sur son visage .Enlevant son maquillage et toute sa fatigue . Contemplant de nouveau son reflet , elle semblait le questionner sur ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant, Royaume de France soupira avant de fermer ses beaux yeux argentés .

Cherchant des réponses dans son esprit, elle ne put s'empêchait de se remémorer sa première rencontre avec Louis XIII en tant que roi , puis chacune des décisions qu'il prit et de toutes les discussions qu'ils avaient eu. Des discussions portant sur la politique interne et externe du royaume, des dernières découvertes technologiques, de ce que faisaient les autres royaumes et empires européens. Elle se souvenait parfaitement bien d'une de ces discussions qui était à propos du cardinal Richelieu.

_La nuit venait de tomber, les festivités n'étaient pas encore finie. Le roi Louis XIII se promenait dans ses jardins, il essayait de s'éloigner du bruit de la réception faite à son honneur. Et il fut vite rejoint par le Royaume de France, qui se mit à marcher à son rythme . Il se retourna pour la regarder et elle put lire que quelque chose semblait l'ennuyer. Mais elle ne dit rien, et préféra attendre que son souverain décide de se confier à elle s'il en avait envie._

_Le silence ne fut coupé qu'après plusieurs minutes de marche, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un petit banc taillé dans du marbre .Le roi s'assit et suivit de près par son royaume. Elle se mit à ses côtés, le regardant et scrutant le moindre de ses gestes, et sentant que si elle ne commençait pas la conversation ils allaient rester dans le silence jusqu'à ce que les invités s'en aillent et que son sens de l'hospitalité soit demandé . Alors elle déclara calmement derrière son éventail:_

_-Mon cher roi. Mon cher LouisXIII, vous devez faire attention .Le danger est proche , vous risquer d'affaiblir votre pouvoir et ainsi votre royaume. Si vous ne prenez pas les bonnes décisions. Faite confiance au Cardinal Richelieu._

_-Ce n'est pas réel !Vous aussi, vous me conseiller de prendre ce cardinal ! S'exaspéra Louis XIII .Déjà, qu'on me crie son nom dans mes couloirs et lors de mes promenades. Je ne trouve jamais les personnes qui me hurle son nom, ils s'enfuient au loin , empruntant des passages secrets ou se cachent. Sans que je puisse les attraper._

_Le royaume de France souriait derrière son éventail en imaginant les scènes et les réactions de Louis XIII._

_-Pourtant cela reste le seul choix possible, si vous voulez me sauver, n'oublier pas que je suis votre royaume. Je vis par ce que vous me faite existé, et je suis soumise à vos décisions qui auront un impact sur moi comme sur tous vos sujets. Après avoir dit cela tout en sachant intérieurement que cela n'était pas réellement son cas mais à un mensonge près, qui allait s'en apercevoir. Le Royaume de France passa sa main contre la joue du jeune roi, passant ses doigts dans la longue chevelure bouclée du roi. Montrant son affection envers lui._

_Louis XIII resta silencieux, appréciant la douceur de la main du Royaume de France, lui rappelant la chaleur maternelle qu'il avait peu connue ._

_-Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix , mais si je le prends... Je perdrais du pouvoir, et mes décisions seront revues par lui... LouisXIII regarda le sol, tenant ses mains entre ses jambes. Soupirant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il allait le faire pour son royaume et sa descendance._

Le royaume de France rouvrit ses yeux et regarda en direction de la jolie rose rouge. Elle la repris et passa ses doigts sur ses pétales en tissu, la porta à ses lèvres avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Cela l'amusait beaucoup qu'un jeune pays qui venait juste d'être adulte lui offre cette rose. Elle essayait de se remémorer son nom mais elle n'y arrivait pas, c'était ce jour-là une journée très chargée. Fermant de nouveau ses yeux, elle se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

_C'était l'été et elle attendait Écosse qui voulait lui présentait quelqu'un, un jeune pays qui avait commencé à faire des traités économiques entre l'Écosse et l'Angleterre . Ils étaient arrivés légèrement en retard, quoiqu'Écosse tirât le jeune homme par sa manche. Les voyants au loin, le Royaume de France s'en alla les rejoindre, à peine avait elle commencé à marcher qu'elle entendait la voix forte d'Écosse qui râlait et s'énervait contre son jeune ami. Lui reprochant d'être trop timide, qu'il ne fallait pas faire patienter une dame... S'approchant, le Royaume de France put détailler le nouveau venu , son drapeau était très pale montrant sa jeunesse et les doutes sur ce que lui réservait sa destinée._

_Le jeune pays était devenu rouge en voyant le Royaume de France, il ne s'était pas attendu à une si belle femme, il crut qu'Écosse avait exagéré quand elle lui avait décrit son amie. Mais à présent qu'elle se trouvait devant lui, il n'arrivait pas à soutenir un seul de ses regards. Il s'évanouit. Les deux femmes furent surprises et durent poser le jeune homme sur un banc ._

_Après cette première rencontre, Écosse taquina pendant plusieurs semaines son jeune ami. Qui décida de revoir cette magnifique femme pour pouvoir entendre le son de sa voix. Il lui fit parvenir un petit mot, et la voyant arrivée il lui tendit une fleur. Son coeur battait la chamade , elle lui sourit et murmura un remerciement. Elle crut qu'il allait encore s'évanouir. Il s'ensuivit une longue discussion, et de nombreuses rencontres._

_Le jeune homme s'était entièrement épris d'elle. Et il lui jura lors de leur dernière rencontrer que jamais il ne voudrait quitter ses côtés et que jamais il ne tenterait de la blesser et qu'il essayerait tout son possible pour la sauver peu importe s'il allait contre son propre peuple. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse celle qu'il considère comme son soleil. Et pour apporter à ses propos des actes, il lui offrit une rose rouge qu'il avait fabriquée et qui symbolisait son amour pour elle et sa promesse . Il l'embrassa et elle céda à son baiser d'un homme encore inexpérimenté dans les choses de l'amour._

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait accepté son amour alors qu'actuellement elle ne se souvenait même pas de son prénom. Une simple curiosité sur ce qu'était un amour passionnel venant de l'un des siens, elle ne savait pas si elle l'aimait .

Le royaume de France s'endormit, la rose reposant contre sa poitrine .


	3. La Régence

L'héritier de la couronne de France étant trop jeune pour être sacré, la gouvernance du royaume est dirigée par le conseil de régence créé par Louis XIII qui était méfiant envers son épouse Anne d'Autriche et de son frère le Duc d'Orléans qui avait participé à des complots contre Richelieu . Ce conseil de régence était ainsi composé d'Anne d'Autriche, du Duc d'Orléans mais aussi des fidèles de Richelieu dont le plus important était le cardinal Mazarin. Mais Anne d'Autriche le 18 mai 1643, se déplaça au Parlement avec son fils aîné, Louis XIV pour faire casser cette disposition et se faire confier les pouvoirs de la régence jusqu'à la majorité de son fils. Elle garda Mazarin à ses côtés pour diriger la France, cette décision provoqua de nombreuses désapprobations des cercles politiques français qui n'aimaient pas voir un Italien et un fidèle de Richelieu gouverner la France.

Le Royaume de France regardait avec amusement les différents événements qui se succédait, et tenant encore une grande correspondance avec ce jeune pays qui s'appelait le Royaume Uni .Il lui envoyait un nombre incroyable de lettres, rempli de doux mots d'amour , de poème et enfin de sujet plus commun. Mais jamais ils ne parlaient de politique, elle avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de discuter de ses sujets là mais il avait toujours refusé d'en entendre un seul mot ou d'en écrire un seul. Son opinion restait neutre sur les problèmes géopolitiques. Le Royaume-Uni voulait s'échappait du quotidien, qui était rempli d'affaire politique et de morale. Angleterre lui rabâchait sans cesse de se méfier de tout le monde, et de faire attention car les autres royaumes voient en premier leur intérêt avant de penser à leur amitié ou tout sentiment contraire à la raison. Royaume-Uni se demandait pourquoi Angleterre était ainsi et pourquoi il semblait si haineux envers les autres royaumes. Le jeune homme avait bien tenté de demandé à Écosse mais elle lui répondit qu'elle n'en savait rien . Alors il écrit à celle qu'il aimait et dont il espérait qu'elle eut les mêmes sentiments à son encontre.

En recevant sa lettre, Royaume de France sourit et réfléchit sur ce qu'elle allait lui répondre, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité .Alors, elle lui cacha la raison de la méfiance d'Angleterre et écrivit qu'elle n'en savait rien et qu'il avait toujours été ainsi. Elle savait qu'au fond de son coeur qu'Angleterre l'avait admiré dans sa jeunesse, qu'il la regardait toujours mais elle avait refusé ses sentiments . Une haine s'était emparé de son coeur et il n'arrivait pas à s'en séparer . Et se mêlant à la haine, la jalousie et la frustration l'avaient partiellement pris son coeur. Rares étaient les moments où ils pouvaient discuter sans ce déclaré la guerre, c'était la même histoire avec le Saint Empire Romain Germanique. Après tout , il n'y avait que très peu de pays qui étaient des femmes et elles étaient presque toutes mariées ou veuves. Et connaissant ses deux hommes, elle savait très bien qu'il n'épouserait jamais quelqu'un d'un rang inférieur au leur . Ils voulaient une femme qui avait autant de puissance qu'eux pour pouvoir allier leurs deux forces et pour avoir un héritier puissant, afin de gouverner un empire.

Elle se souvenait du nombre de fois où elle les avait humilié sur le champ de bataille, c'était sans doute la principale raison qui les poussait à essayer de l'épouser . La dernière bataille celle de son coeur et ils voulaient la gagner, pour avoir le plaisir de la possédée entièrement. Malheureusement, pour eux le Royaume de France aimait sa liberté de mouvement et ne voyait aucun intérêt à se marier ou s'unir complètement à un autre royaume. Et par-dessus tout elle aimait les plaisirs de la chair, faire de nouvelle expérience que ce soit seul ou à plusieurs.

Souriant en repensant au nombre d'amants et maitresses qu'elle avait eues . Ses pensées furent interrompues par sa porte qui se renfermait, Royaume de France se retourna et vit sa fille Nouvelle France qui se tenait droite devant la porte, elle tenait dans ses mains un petit paquet . Sa mère la regarda surprise et lui demanda qui lui avait donné cela, la jeune fille lui répondit que c'était le cadeau d'une des tribus amérindienne . Royaume de France ouvrit la petite boîte et trouva une paire de gants en fourrure de castor accompagné d'une lettre. Après avoir lu la lettre de son amant, elle lui écrivit une réponse et la donna à Nouvelle France qui faisait souvent le trajet entre les deux continents.

1648 : Période de la Fronde

Le royaume de France regardait avec une certaine inquiétude les contestations qui montait envers son jeune souverain. Elle craignait que cela fasse une révolution comme en Angleterre, qui n'était toujours pas en période de calme. Dans leurs deux situations c'était les parlementaires qui contestent l'utilisation de l'autorité royale, du contrôle qu'elle exerce. Cela avait commencé à Paris, quand le Parlement de Paris s'était opposé aux impôts que voulait lever Mazarin. La contestation augmentait de plus en plus parmi la noblesse d'épée. Mais ce qui fut le déclenchement de cette période qu'on appellera la Fronde, fut le jour de l'arrestation de deux conseillers au Parlement de Paris, René Potier de Blancmesnil et Pierre Broussel surnommé le « père du peuple ».

Ces deux conseillers étaient appréciés du peuple de Paris. Suite à leur arrestation ordonnée par Anne d’Autriche qui essayait de protéger les intérêts de ses deux fils, une émeute éclata dans la journée dans la rue de l’Abre-Sec suivit de peu de temps après par une série de barricades.Le peuple de Paris exigea que les deux hommes fussent libérés, et que leurs présences au sein des parlementaires furent élargies. Le Royaume de France durant cette journée, elle se trouvait dans les appartements privée de la régente, qui se trouvait réticente à libérer les deux hommes, qu’elle avait faits arrêté suite au conseil de son ministre.  
Les deux femmes attendaient dans le Palais-Royal , les dernières nouvelles.

Quelques jours passèrent, les deux hommes furent libérés. Mais, Anne d’Autriche n’arrivait pas à dormir tranquillement, en pleine nuit elle s’en alla réveillée son Royaume.  
France alla lui ouvrir, elle fut surprise de voir la régente à cette heure tardive, elle ne lui demanda pas tout de suite ce qui n’allait pas et la laissa s’asseoir sur son lit. Fermant avec soin , sa porte . Elle s’asseyait aux côtés d’Anne d’Autriche. France remarqua que la femme avait les mains qui tremblaient, et pour la rassurait, France mis se rapprocha d’Anne d’Autriche et prit ses mains et les caressa doucement. Elle regardait la régente qui reprenait des couleurs.

-Ma chère France, je souhaite qu’on parle de femme à femme de même rang. Déclara avec une voix encore chevrotante Anne d’Autriche en regardant droit dans les yeux France.

-Très bien, dites-moi ce qui vous tient sur votre coeur et vous empêche de trouver le sommeil. Répondit avec douceur France, en continuant de caresser les mains d’Anne d’Autriche.

-J’ai peur non pas pour moi, mais pour mes fils. En particulier pour Louis, il est encore trop jeune pour régner et j’ai peur qu’on n’essaye de le spolier de ce qui lui revient de droit. Je ne peux faire confiance qu’à très peu de personnes. La plupart de l’aristocratie me haie, et se méfie de moi. Ils pensent que je vais vous offrir en pâturage à mon royaume d’origine. Mais je ne le ferai pas car toutes mes actions sont pour mes fils . Ce sont tout ce que j'ai dans ce monde .

-Vous devez rester forte pour eux et en particulier Louis pour qu’il puisse un jour être sacré roi . Je ne suis sure que vous y arriver .  
\- Je vous crois . J’ai certes eu une vie difficile . Je suis tombée dans de nombreux pièges dans ma jeunesse et j’ai fait de nombreuses erreurs, aux côtés de mon amie La Chevreuse. De nombreux nobles m’ont humiliée, se sont moquée de moi. Il est à présent temps dont je me venge et prépare le terrain pour mon petit Louis pour qu’il devienne un grand roi.  
Durant une heure encore, les deux femmes discutèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout de leurs enfants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour approfondir:
> 
> Mémoire sur la période de LouisXIII à Louis XIV:
> 
> https://gallica.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/bpt6k36311h/f1.item
> 
> Première révolution anglaise:
> 
> https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Premi%C3%A8re_r%C3%A9volution_anglaise
> 
> Journée des barricades 1648:
> 
> https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Journ%C3%A9e_des_barricades_(1648)
> 
> Pierre Broussel:
> 
> https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pierre_Broussel
> 
> Palais Royal:
> 
> https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palais-Royal


	4. Nouvelle rencontres

Le jeune Royaume-Uni ne pouvait pas cacher son excitation alors qu’ils se rapprochaient du palais du Saint Empire Romain Germanique, une petite fête aller avoir lieu entre les différents représentants des royaumes et leur famille . Suivit d’activités durant un mois pour que tout le monde puisse faire connaissance.Il n'y aurait bien sûr que très peu d’humains présent , seulement des domestiques. C’était lors de ces soirées que des alliances matrimoniales se faisaient . Et c’est pour cette raison qu’il devait être présent pour qu’Angleterre puisse lui trouver une épouse qui serait le plus dans les intérêts de la couronne sur le court et moyen terme.Même si elle ne lui plaisait pas physiquement et mentalement. Le jeune homme savait pertinemment qu’il ne pourrait jamais épouser celle qui avait fait pour la première fois chavirer son cœur et son esprit . Le pire était qu’elle serait présente lors de cette soirée. Il ignorait s’il pourra même aller l’aborder sans se faire réprimander violemment par Angleterre.Alors il espérait juste pouvoir l’observer de loin , la voir resplendir dans la salle . Cela lui suffirait .

Le fiacre s’arrêta devant l’entrée du somptueux palais . Une fois que les occupants en descendirent, un serviteur les conduisit jusque dans le hall d’entrée.Où ils furent accueillis par le Saint Empire Germanique et ses deux filles, l’aînée étant née de son mariage légitime tandis que la seconde était née d’une aventure amoureuse avec une femme de mauvaise vie. Ce qui avait notamment brisé son mariage et entraîné une immense dispute avec son fils , qui rejoignit le côté de sa mère tandis que sa sœur était parti vivre pendant quelque temps chez son oncle.La perte du soutien de son unique fils était insupportable pour le Saint Empire Germanique d’autant plus qu’Angleterre s’amusait à remuer le couteau dans la plaie autant de fois qu’il le pouvait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. En soulignant et montrant que de son côté ses fils ne l’avaient pas quitté pour rejoindre leur mère.C’est avec répugnance que les deux hommes se saluèrent . Puis il fallut saluer les deux jeunes femmes .Angleterre s’approcha de l’aîné, et la salua sans aucune répugnance . Il l’avait toujours trouvé splendide tout comme sa mère d’ailleurs , ses yeux étaient néanmoins d’un bleu argenté . Voyant que Royaume-Uni et Oliver qui sera connu plus tard sous le nom de Treize Colonies, avaient terminé de saluer l’hôte de la soirée qui était entre-temps parti dehors. Angleterre se décida à leur présenter les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Alors, la jolie jeune femme ici présente s’appelle Guenièvre c’est la fille aînée du Saint Empire Romain Germanique et à côté c’est sa soeur bâtarde, vous n’avez pas besoin de la saluer . Déclara calmement Angleterre puis il présenta les deux jeunes hommes. Guenièvre fit une révérence et leur indiqua que son frère aîné était dans les jardins.L’autre jeune femme trembla un peu aux paroles d’Angleterre, mais elle essayait au mieux de ne pas provoquer un scandale qui lui ferait perdre le peu d’estime qu’avait son père envers elle.

-Merci .Est-ce que vous pourrez les présenter à votre frère pendant que je discute avec les autres royaumes ? Demanda sur le même ton Angleterre.

-Bien entendu . Répondit la jeune femme et elle indiqua d’un signe d’éventail aux deux jeunes hommes de la suivre et à sa sœur de faire de même.

Le petit groupe se dirigea en silence dans le palais .

Royaume-Uni demanda par pure politesse le prénom de la seconde jeune femme. Celle-ci lui répondit qu’elle s’appelait Julia et qu’il ferait mieux de ne pas trop lui parler pour ne pas s’attirer les colères de ses proches . Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle disait cela . Mais avant qu’il ne puisse poser plus de questions, Oliver le prit par le bras pour le faire avancer plus vite dans les couloirs . Tandis que Guenièvre regarda tristement sa petite sœur ne sachant pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral face aux remarques qu’elle s’était prise .

Les jeunes gens arrivèrent dans les jardins . Les plantes se chevaucher harmonieusement, entrecoupées par quelques statues et des bancs en marbre ou en bois. Avant qu’ils puissent faire un pas de plus, une jeune demoiselle courue dans leur direction en criant les prénoms des deux jeunes filles.La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux blancs qui tombaient comme une cascade sur ses épaules dénudées, son corps était bleu et sur son visage on pouvait y distinguer trois fleurs de lys dorées. L’inconnu se jeta dans les bras de Guenièvre et la fit tomber au sol, les deux jeunes femmes riaient aux éclats tandis que Julia rougissait complètement embarrasser par la scène.Les deux jeunes femmes se relevèrent et la nouvelle venue alla embrasser Julia, qui sursauta face à ce signe d’affection.

La nouvelle venue se présenta aux deux hommes, elle s’appelait Nouvelle-France . Elle observa en détail les deux jeunes hommes et après que toutes les présentations furent fini . Les jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers l’endroit d’où venait la demoiselle.

Au pied d’un arbre, trois jeunes gens observé la scène de retrouvailles entre les trois sœurs avec un certain amusement. Le plus âgé des trois se leva, et avec un grand sourire il alla rejoindre les nouveaux venus mais surtout pour taquiner ses sœurs avant de finalement se présenter.Il s’appelait Auguste, Royaume-Uni était assez impressionné par l’éclat de ses yeux dorés brillant comme des soleils en contraste avec sa peau d’un blanc pur. Auguste présenta également les deux personnes qui était à ses côtés . La jeune femme à la peau bleu clair s’appeler Akulina et le jeune au teint pourpre se nommer Artiom.Ils étaient tous deux les enfants de celui-ci nommés Tsarat de Russie et d’une princesse mongol. Après que toutes les présentations furent enfin terminées, les jeunes gens purent discuter de leurs passions, des derniers évènements .... 

Un serviteur vint les prévenir que leur du dîner avait sonné avant de repartir sans plus attendre . Oliver ronchonna que l’heure du dîner était déjà trop tôt arrivé ce que Nouvelle-France renchérit qu’elle commençait à avoir faim et qu’ils auraient tout le temps de discuté après le dîner .Les deux jeunes gens s’amusaient à se lançaient des petites piques, le sourire aux lèvres avant de partir en courant pour faire la course à celui qui arriverait le premier aux escaliers .

Le rouge montait aux joues du Royaume-Uni en voyant le comportement de celui qu’il considère comme son frère aîné .Guenièvre le rassura qu’il n’y avait pas de honte à craindre et qu’il valait mieux que ces deux-là s’amusent maintenant au lieu de provoquer un scandale durant le dîner .

La disposition des places autour de la table sépara le petit groupe . Auguste s’étant assis aux côtés de sa mère et il se trouva pour son plus grand plaisir en face d’Akulina dont les joues étaient devenues violettes à la vue du jeune homme . Elle essaya de cacher ses sentiments qui resurgissait à la surface en se concentrant sur ce que faisait son père qui se trouvait sur sa droite .Il était en pleine discussion avec sa troisième épouse. Une femme qui ne faisait qu’écouter et n’osait pas le contrarier ou émettre une quelconque objection.  
Plus loin , Guenièvre était assise à la droite de son père et Julia à sa gauche . Elles avaient en face Prusse et son jeune fils Edmund, dont la peau était noir, blanc et rouge. Les discussions furent froides et tournée toujours sur les mêmes sujets . Cela ennuyés profondément les deux jeunes filles. Mais elles n’étaient pas les seules coincées dans des conversations complètement plates . À l'autre bout de la table, Oliver et Royaume-Uni devaient supporter le discours d’Angleterre à propos des bienfaits des dernières avancés techniques dans le domaine agricole .

Heureusement, le repas prit fin au bout de plusieurs longues heures. Et la plupart partirent soit se reposer dans leur chambre soit joué à des jeux dans le salon ou discuter des derniers livres lus.Royaume-Uni décida d’aller dans le salon pour pouvoir discuter avec le Royaume de France des derniers livres, c’était le seul moyen qu’il pouvait se permettre pour pouvoir être avec elle. Le jeune homme se dirigea discrètement jusque dans le salon, évitant au passage Angleterre qui était entrain de discuter avec une petite femme dont Royaume-Uni ignorait le nom.

La disparition de Royaume-Uni , n’échappa pas à Oliver qui jeta rapidement un regard pour voir où était passé Royaume-Uni mais il fut interrompu par Nouvelle-France qui voulait discuter avec lui . Abandonnant immédiatement la recherche de son petit frère pour se concentrer sur Nouvelle-France, et après plusieurs minutes de discussion ils s’en allèrent dehors pour admirer les étoiles . Le vent était légèrement glacé, ce qui fit frissonner Nouvelle-France . Voyant cela, Oliver déboutonna sa redingote et la mit sur les épaules de la jeune femme.Celle-ci rougit et pour le remercier, Nouvelle-France posa ses lèvres sur sa joue .Ce petit baisé fit rougir de plus belle le jeune homme . Ce qui fit rire Nouvelle-France. Ils passèrent une grande partie de la nuit à discuter, à rire et à rougir . Avant de s’endormir l’un contre l’autre avec pour seuls témoins la lune et les étoiles.

La scène fit sourire Auguste et Akulina qui étaient partie plus tôt pour faire une balade romantique dans les jardins . Pour éviter que les deux jeunes amoureux ne soient compromis dans cette situation gênante, Auguste souleva sa sœur pendant qu’Akulina essayé de réveiller Oliver.Celui-ci sursauta et faillit percuter la tête de la demoiselle. Après quelques excuses maladroites, il se releva et voyant que son amie était profondément endormie dans les bras protecteurs de son frère il en fut d’autant plus soulagé . Ils se dirigèrent discrètement vers le palais, montant discrètement les marches en pierre. Pour trouver que la porte qui mène à l’intérieur était fermé . Par chance , Artiom qui les avaient vu depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre leur fit comprendre qu’il allait descendre pour leur ouvrir . Le jeune homme se déplaça très silencieusement dans les couloirs du palais.

Arrivé à la porte, il utilisa la clé que lui avait donnée Royaume de France avant qu’elle parte dans sa chambre car elle avait remarqué que deux de ses enfants étaient parti dehors et qu’elle ne pouvait pas la donner à Royaume-Uni, il était trop surveillé par Angleterre . Et puis elle trouvait Artiom mignon avec ses taches dorées en dessous de ses yeux. De plus elle voulait voir comment réagirait Royaume-Uni si elle s’amusait avec un autre homme. Ils étaient entre adultes après tout.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Artiom indiqua à Oliver où était sa chambre et voyant son hésitation dans l’obscurité il le prit par la main et le conduisit jusqu’à la chambre qu’il partageait avec Royaume-Uni. Au même moment , Auguste et Akulina se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Nouvelle-France et celle de Guenièvre . Celle-ci sursauta à leur venue, elle venait tout juste de se mettre en tenue pour dormir . Une fois cela fait, les deux amoureux se regardèrent avant de s’embrasser doucement et sans un bruit puis ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs chambres respectives.

Au même moment dans la chambre partagée du Royaume-Uni et d’Oliver, le nouveau venu se déshabilla rapidement avant d’enfiler tout aussi vite une robe de nuit. Royaume-Uni soupira avant de demander complètement fatiguer à son frère où il avait bien pu aller pour revenir aussi tard et qu’heureusement que la plupart des personnes étaient trop occupées pour se soucier où il était passé.Oliver ricana et répondit avec un sourire joyeux qu’il était au côté d’un ange . Et il ne pouvait pas se détacher de son regard, de sa voix, de son rire… Son petit frère se leva pour l’arrêté de parler .

-Il est temps pour nous d’aller dormir, on doit se lever tôt demain matin pour des activités. Chuchota d'une voix fatiguée Royaume-Uni avant de se recoucher.

Cela amusa Oliver qui rejoignit à son tour son lit, le sommeil le rattrapant rapidement .

Le réveil fut rude pour les deux jeunes hommes, le soleil venait à peine de ce levé qu’il fallait déjà se préparer pour la journée . Vers 7 heures du matin, le petit déjeuné fut servi dans la grande salle de réception. C’était un des rares moments où il n’y avait pas de place d’attribution autour de la table. La grande majorité des invitées n’étaient pas encore descendu prendre leur collation, certain comme le Saint Empire Romain Germanique se faisait apporter le petit déjeuner dans leur chambre .Sur la longue table, il y avait une quantité astronomique de tranche de pain réparti dans des petits paniers, accompagné de petits gâteaux au miel, d'autres parsemés de chocolat, des montagnes de pâtisserie, plusieurs bols de crèmes et de mousses , quelques fruits de saisons . Tous ces mets furent accompagnés de plusieurs boissons on y trouvait alors des jus de fruits , quelques bouteilles de vin, de l’eau fraîche, des sirops de fruits, du thé, du café et enfin du lait chaud avec ou sans chocolat.Tous ces mets furent très tentants pour Oliver et Royaume-Uni , ils se contentèrent de quelques parts de gâteaux au miel et de deux pâtisseries accompagnées par du thé pour Royaume-Uni et du chocolat chaud pour Oliver.

Assis à la table il y avait le Tsarat de Russie accompagné par ses deux enfants et son épouse, ils ne s’échangeaient aucune parole . Le seul qui parlait à table fut Oliver qui raconté une de ses aventures en Amérique du Nord à son frère, il parla si fort qu’il captura l’attention du Tsarat de Russie. Les deux hommes finirent même par discuter des divers dangers de la nature sauvage, des créatures qu’ils ont rencontrées et vaincues. Alors que cette discussion enflammée se dérouler , deux nouvelles personnes rejoignirent la table . Royaume-Uni se retourna pour voir de qui il s’agissait, ressentant un certain soulagement en voyant Nouvelle-France et son frère.Il espérait grandement qu’Angleterre décide de rester dans sa chambre et de se faire apporter là-bas son repas. Les deux nouveaux venus s’’installèrent à côté d’Oliver , qui les saluèrent rapidement avant de repartir dans la narration de son aventure. Une fois celle-ci terminé , il demanda à Auguste s’il en avait vécu de similaire.L’intéressé hésita à répondre mais les regards curieux d’Oliver, du Tsarat de Russie et de ses deux enfants eurent raison de son hésitation. Il se mit alors à raconter une de ses nombreuses aventures et de sa rencontre avec certaines créatures légendaires qu’on retrouve dans les contes populaires d’Europe.Son histoire satisfaisait ceux qui l’écoutait, puis ce fut de nouveau au tour du Tsarat de Russie de raconter une histoire, il choisit de leur raconter une légende qui existait sur sa terre natale . Ainsi il leur conta une étrange histoire à propos d’un objet qui se trouvait perdu sur ses terres, cet objet pouvant faire revenir certaines personnes à la vie mais aussi de retourner dans des époques qui avaient disparu . Mais de qui venait-il cela on l’ignorait tout comme où il pourrait se trouver et sa forme suscitée de nombreux débats . Cependant cet objet ne peut être utilisé que par une personne qui avait du sang royal russe . De nombreuses personnes l’avaient cherché mais ils étaient tous revenu bredouille. À ces dernières paroles le Tsarat de Russie se mit à éclater de rire sans s’arrêter, à ses côtés sa femme tremblait tandis que ses enfants restés de marbre . Le grand homme se leva, riant toujours aux éclats, sa femme le suivit de mauvaise grâce.

Quand ils furent partis de la pièce toutes les personnes présentes se regardèrent ne sachant pas comment briser la glace . Son rire s’entendait toujours . Ce n’était pas celui d’un homme sain d’esprit .

Après l’incident du petit déjeuné , les hommes partirent se préparer pour la chasse à cour tandis que la majorité des femmes étaient allé dans le petit salon pour faire de la broderie et discuter. Quelques femmes s’en allèrent dans les jardins pour profiter de la douce chaleur du soleil.

Pendant un mois, les journées étaient remplies d’activités, de débats politiques et religieux. Au point que les seuls moments de calme étaient le matin avant le petit déjeuner et le soir après le dîner . Mais les pires furent les moments de chasse à cour , avec plusieurs accidents volontaires ou non .Il y en avait tellement que Royaume-Uni essaya d’éviter d’y participer le plus que possible se faisant porter pâle . Ce qui eut pour conséquent d’énerver Angleterre qui le sanctionna verbalement et physiquement.

De plus, Royaume-Uni cacha la liaison amoureuse de son frère Oliver avec Nouvelle-France, pour éviter d’énerver encore plus Angleterre qui avait sans doute prévu d'autres plan pour Oliver.  
C’est en sortant de la chambre d’Angleterre que Royaume-Uni entendit des cris, une dispute avait lieu plus loin. Discrètement Royaume-Uni se rapprocha du lieu de la dispute, il n’eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus que la porte s’ouvrit en grand . Guenièvre sortait de la pièce criant derrière elle quelque chose en Allemand avant de partir dans la direction du Royaume-Uni, il la suivit jusqu’aux jardins.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire pour réconforter la jeune femme . Elle se mit à lui raconter rapidement ce qui s'était passé, son père voulait préparer sa succession et après avoir interrogé ses conseillers, il décida de la mariée au fils de Prusse, Edmund .Pour pouvoir assurer sa légitimité au pouvoir . Le problème était que Guenièvre ne l’aimait pas du tout et qu’elle le trouvait rustre, insupportable et laid. Royaume-Uni essaya au mieux de la réconforter, qu’il y aurait peut-être un moyen de briser ce contrat de mariage mais elle ne fut pas convaincue par ses idées .

Le jeune homme l’ignorait encore mais ce mois passé, ces rencontres faites, ces amours naissants furent le premier acte fondamental de la tragédie qui en découlerait.


End file.
